poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 1: Ethan's Extravagant Extravaganza
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 1: Ethan's Extravagant Extravaganza is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, RigsRigsrigs10918 and Disneydude15. Premise Ethan challenges Team Gamma in his own version of hide-and-seek. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Last time, Cooler and friends. encounter the next generation of Puppy fiends called the Devil Dog Quartet. In an attempt to stop the Devil Dog Quartet from wreaking havoc on Poundsville, Jayden tries to reason with them. Unfortunately, the Devil Dog Quartet wouldn't and tried several attempts to get away. Jayden: Look, you don't need to invade Poundsville. Narrator: And even though the gang captured the Four Devil Dogs, it was all for nothing. Ethan: Eat EMP! (Ethan uses a remote to send an electromagnetic pulse to short circuit the cage, and free the Devil Dogs.) Darius: When I get my hands on you idiots, you'll be wishing you've never been born! Narrator: and with the Devil Dogs escaping with their lives, what is their master plan? Gamma: Split up and find those Devil Dogs! Narrator: Stay tuned and find out! (Scene blacks out, and the scene changes to a park, where team Gamma think about what to do next.) Darius: That little brat must be around here somewhere. Tony: Darius, a PoundRaizer like you shouldn't use such venomous words on a pup younger than you, even if the pup is a devil dog. Darius: We were this close into figuring out who their boss is, if those dumb Devil Dogs didn't destroy the cage. Gamma: I'll admit, that Ethan was more troublesome, He tried to put up a fight and he shorted out most of my machinery as well as Howler's inventions thanks to him. Darius: But the next time we face him or any of the Devil Dogs, we'll be ready. Winky: That's right. I wonder where Ethan could be? Darius: Worry not, we'll find him and his colleagues. (Lowly) And heaven help them if we do. Gamma: Still... We must stay cautious. (They see a puppy dressed like a hippie, as He looks at a lava lamp.) Darius: Is that one of those Hipsters? Gamma: That's Hippie, Darius. Darius: I know what a hippie is, Sensei. (Approaches the hippy puppy) Excuse me, little fellow. (The hippie puppy notices Darius.) Hippie Pup: Yes....? Huh. Scotland called. They want Their Plaid back. Darius: But I'm not wearing plaid.... and neither are you. Hippie Pup: Don't flip your wig out, dude. I'm just resting after a four nights of watching TV. Darius: Oh. My apologies, little fellow. Can I get you something to eat? Hippie Pup: Thanks, but I already had lunch. (Tony walks up to the hippie puppy and gently scratches his ears, causing the hippie puppy to relax.) Tony: You're such a cute fella. I love puppies like you. Hippie Pup: No kidding? (removes His glasses.) I hope I can reconcile with My friends. Tony: We can help you out. What's your name? Hippie Pup: Thanks for asking. To My musical colleagues, I'm known as Seymour of the Sixties. Tony: We'll help you out, Seymour, right guys? Winky: Sure! (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye to scan Seymour.) Gamma: Hmmm... Jayden: So, Seymour, what kind of instrument can you play? Seymour: The sitar. Jayden: Cool. Gamma: (Whispering) Darius, may I have a word with you? Darius: Of course. (Gamma and Darius hide in a Bush.) Gamma: (Whispering) Darius, does that puppy look familiar to you? Darius: Get current. This is the 21st Century. (Gamma facepalms.) Gamma: (Whispering, impatiently) I know this is the 21st century. What I mean to say is that I want you to take a closer look at that pup and see if he bears any resemblance to (shows a picture of Ethan) him. Darius: Hmm... (check the picture and Seymour back and forth.) No resemblance. Gamma: For some strange reason, my cybernetic eye scanned Seymour and has traced the resemblance of that pup and Ethan. Darius: Your cybernetics, are still on the fritz since that Electromagnetic pulse affected You. so, for now.... Gamma: Hmm.. you got me on that. But, for now, let's keep an eye on Seymour. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Ethan Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma